Like a Hurricane
by Crow'sFeetInBetween
Summary: Kagome has been searching for a sign; anything to suggest demons still exist. The she finds him. And he's been cursed... with old age... How to break it? Melt the frosty exterior of his heart. Bring it on?
1. All in Due Time

Chapter 1: All in Due Time

Kagome lived a quiet, simple life. At least in the eyes of everyone around her. After (barely) graduating high school and with no real chance at getting into a good university she settled for the occupation of caregiving. Mostly living out of a suitcase she worked as an in-residence caregiver, living in the house of her client and being available 24/7. It was mostly elderly people with the ability to pay and without family to help.

This day she was heading into the office, for the first time in six months. Mrs. Matsumoto Kumiko for whom she had been caring for, for the past 3 years had died at the age of 86 and now Kagome need to hand in the final paperwork and receive a new assignment.

She was still grieving but life had its way of moving on even when you weren't ready for it. She had grown so close to Kumiko. Anything else was impossible when you lived with and cared for someone for so long. There had been no one else, no family, all the old friends had died. Kumiko was the last one left. Just like Kagome. They had bonded due to it.

Kagome had even ended up telling the truth one late eve over a cup of tea. It had spilled forth as the dam burst. How she had travelled to the past. how she had adventures she hadn't dared dream of. How she had laughed and loved.

Oh, and how she had cried.

When she finally looked up from her cup, she had been met with kind eyes and a soft incredulous chuckle. She could so clearly remember how she had held her breath at the realization of what she had just shared. Mrs. Kumiko had just told her that nothing could _truly_ surprise her anymore.

Then they had continued to talk, theorizing. The stronger demon should certainly have been able to survive for so long. Maybe they had learned to hide? They were not easy to kill. Maybe they had been hit with a disease that only harmed demon. Maybe the overpopulation of humans was what killed them off.

No matter what; Kagome was not willing to give up. She had already given up on going back to the feudal era. She knew the well had closed. She could feel it. The comforting hum it emitted was gone.

A year after returning from the well Kagome had begun training her reiki. The well was not going to open on its own. She had studied every book, visited old mikos and attempted to put it into practice. And it had worked. She had better control of her powers than ever. And so, she had returned to the well. There was no remnant of the reiki that had been woven into the wooden structure. And sending her own reiki into had done nothing.

This left Kagome with only the option to search for survivors.

Kumiko had understood her better than others, what it was like to be the only one left with what was once shared memories.

And now she too was gone.

It had been almost two weeks since Kumiko passed in her sleep. Little more than a week since her wake. She had overseen it all. Stood in for the family she didn't have. Kneeling there on the floor for what felt like hours in her mothers' black kimono and white pearl necklace had almost torn her soul apart. Hardly anyone shoved up; only the neighbors, the caregiver that had been there before Kagome and the owner of the little grocery shop who remembered her, though she hadn't been by for years. Kagome's family had also come by to pay their respects.

Now everything was done, and her home for the past three years had been packed up, everything given to charity.

Kumiko had joked about putting Kagome in her will, but Kagome just refused repeatedly. She had only accepted a old porcelain figurine of a dancing geisha.

She exited the elevator on her supervisor's floor, passing by cubicles where a group of girls had gathered. She wasn't truly paying attention to what they were gossiping about, but something caught her attention.

"Did you hear Asano returned from number 4? After just meeting the butler, she was back in her car, racing away!"

"You know, Yuki didn't even reach the end of the driveway before she turned around and bailed!"

"I heard she felt this ominous aura. Do you think the place is haunted?"

Kagome froze, automatically pulling out her phone pretending to be checking something. After looking through local newspapers for years without stumbling over those words, she now heard them through cubicle gossip. _Ominous aura, haunted_. Word that could suggest demons. A powerful one if what they said was true. Possibly dangerous, with youki being felt so far from the source. The girls didn't mention many more details. An old man living in an old house up on a mountain, only another old man working for him.

Heart thumping in her chest she continued on her way.

The conversation with her supervisor went as expected. They went over the details concerning Kumiko, going over the report she had written. Her heart that just started calming down went at it again as the meeting turned to the subject of a new assignment.

"Now I know, Kagome, that you are one of our less experienced employees as you've only handled one client, but we have a bit of an odd one. Two of our girls have already attem.."

"I'll take it!" Kagome barely stopped herself from slapping a hand over her mouth, her hands clenching into fists in her lap. _Patience. All in due time._ Words Kumiko had used echoed in her mind. Her supervisor Harue just gave her an amused look,

Kagome sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I overheard the other girls talking" she offered as an explanation.

"I see. Well, you've always seemed like a tough girl, and how you've handled the end of your first case is very commendable." Harues kind eyes almost started the waterworks she had been holding in for the past two weeks. How she missed Kumiko.

"I hope that at least you will be able to give some answers then. Even if you come back, refusing to take the case."

* * *

A/N:

So that was the end of the first chapter (more like prologue really)

I'm SO sorry if you came to read a happy story, and you got this! It was just the beginning! It will become a cheerful and a bit silly story from the next chapter :)

If you're interested there will probably be a lot of song references in chapter titles (and the title of the story... uuh spoilers). For this chapter it's _All in Due Time_ by Trevor Hall

I think the feel of the song (and text) goes well with the chapter.

And no, I won't be writing the chapters after songs. The songs come after, the only thing they might influence is the title of the chapter.


	2. Only Love Can Break Your Heart

Chapter 2: Only Love Can Break Your Heart

The drive to the residence of Yamamoto Ken was long. He really lived out in the middle of nowhere. Souta's best playlist was blasting through the speakers and as she neared her destination Highway to Hell came on. While she had taken a liking to her little brothers taste in music, she couldn't help but feel nervous as she turn left onto a gravel road passing an old worn sign that simply said:

 _4_

 _No trespassing_

This was most definitely a bad omen. She hastily fumbled with the car's buttons to change the song. Kagome snorted as _Lovin' You_ by Minnie Riperton came on. God, she loved her brother.

"La la la la la, la la la laa la, dood'n dood'n doo doo! Ah~" She couldn't help but belt out, forgetting the ominous feeling.

Hopefully, if there was a demon, it would be one that was hard of hearing. But either way, she was going to enjoy this moment, before hell would break loose. Possibly.

The path winded towards a smaller mountain, forest lining its sides. With birds outside blending into the song everything seemed peaceful.

Then it hit her. It was like a wall. Like exiting the airport in a tropical country. It felt like she couldn't breathe. The car swerved a bit until she managed to pull herself together. This was definitely youki, and most certainly someone powerful. She had never felt anything like it. It was out of control. A powerful demon would be able to rein it in. This was _unnatural_.

Of all the things she had experienced _this_ was unnatural. Weird that her life really had come to this. Demons were normal, youki was normal, but this was not.

Was this Yamamoto Ken a powerful demon? But so old he no longer could control his youki? Was that even possible?

She reached out with her reiki, not to purify but to notify him of her presence. It was the polite thing to do. The youki retracted and swirled around her, prodded and poked. Kagome forced herself to focus on the road. Her instincts screamed at her to run. To turn around and flee. But no. There would be no running. She wanted answers and she would get them today.

If she could just close her eyes, to focus on the youki. There was something familiar about it. It wasn't Inuyasha. She would be able to recognize him straight away. Traveling with him for so many years ensured that.

But she had been untrained back then, bad at differentiating between youki. She would have to wait. See him with her own eyes.

The road twisted again, and a large traditional Japanese house came into sight. She slowed the car down, looking for a good place to park and examining the surroundings.

Up on a ladder, leaning against the house, was a small old man, apparently cleaning the rain gutter.

He started when he heard the car, scrambling to get down the ladder, almost losing his balance.

Having parked near another, rather expensive looking, car she got out, leaving the keys in the ignition. Better to be on the safe side. She would possibly be needing a quick getaway. And it wasn't like a car thief would just happen to be in the "neighborhood". That dirt road had been about 10 km.

Now that the little man came closer, she noticed. This too was a demon. Not being nearly as powerful, it was like his youki was being snuffed out like a candle by the bigger one.

As he reached her, she noticed his youki was surrounding him like a shell.

She cocked her head to the side. She wondered.

Lost to her thoughts she hadn't heard a word he was saying, didn't notice his increasingly frustrated look, flapping arms.

Her hand moved on its own. A finger extending towards his forehead, reiki gathering at the tip.

The youki glamour popped like a ballon at the contact and suddenly before her stood an even smaller man. No, imp...

"Jaken?"

The imp squawked in disbelief. "A miko! Ah! Master will kill Jaken, that he will!" The cane that he had be using had now turned back into the Staff of Two Heads. He seized it in both hands and took a defensive stance. "You will not pass, I shall protect my lord with my life!" Sweat was already dripping from his forehead and he was shaking quite viciously with fear.

"Jaken, relax! Don't you remember me?" Jaken didn't seem to listen, only tightening his grip on the staff. "JAKEN!" Kagome was a bit embarrassed to have shouted so loudly but it did the trick. He stilled and stared up at her.

"Don't you remember me? I used to travel with Inuyasha"

The staff dropped a little lower. "You're Inuyasha's wench?" Her hand moved on its own again. Her fist automatically slamming down on top of his head. Oops? "Be nice! I didn't come here to fight!" She spoke heatedly. Deep breaths Kagome. Being hot headed sure wasn't practical in a situation like this

"Jaken, I'm here to help. Is it Sesshomaru I can sense?" She kneeled in front of the imp, pleading with her eyes for him to act civilly. He sighed and gave a curt nod. "How did you find us?" Jaken asked wearily.

"By accident. I work for Aoki Homecare. I took the job here after hearing rumors. Figured there might be a demon here. Haven't met any in these times before" She hurried through the explanation. "What happened? What's wrong with Sesshomaru?"

A bit of a staring contest ensued as Jaken considered the options.

"It's not really for me to tell, but since he probably won't either..." He sighed and leaned heavily on the staff. His age becoming more apparent as she studied him. The past 500 years had made their mark.

"Follow me" He led her onto the deck, through the sliding doors. They paused to remove their shoes and continued into the house. The first part was all traditional but then they went through another sliding door and everything became much more western. It looked like walls had been removed to create a more open floor plan. Across the room the wall had been replaced with large floor to ceiling windows that showed the back garden. There was a kitchen which she discovered was actually two kitchens next to each other. A normal sized one and a kid's sized one. The small one perfect for Jaken. There was also a dining table and a living room area with soft couches and armchairs.

"Western furniture makes it easier" Was all he said in response to her curious glances before heading to the kitchen area to put the kettle on.

Soon they were sitting at the dining table across from each other, with steaming teacups in front of them.

"Where is he?" She hesitated to ask, but she couldn't sense him, not like this. It was like he was everywhere.

"Outside, on the back porch. He spends most of the day sitting out there." She glanced out the large windows but they only revealed part of the porch.

"Can he hear us?"

"Maybe. If he cares to listen" The thought made Jaken jittery again. It was nerve wracking just to look at him.

"How are you here?" The question from Jaken should perhaps have been expected earlier.

"I was born here" She answered. "The short version is that I travelled back in time through a magic well. Eventually it stopped working, and I got stuck here."

He didn't seem to question her story, no matter how ridiculous it sounded in her head. He just stared into his teacup, lost in thought.

Kagome decided to curb her curiosity and let Jaken tell the tale at his own pace. He seemed to struggle with how to begin, hands nervously twisting the cup in his hands. Eventually he began.

"When Rin died..."

For some reason this beginning surprised her, even though it really shouldn't have. It had, after all, always been about her when it came to Sesshomaru. Jaken paused again, mulling over his words.

"He reverted back to who he was before. No. It was worse. He became angrier, more violent than he had ever been. He was more of a monster. Many years passed..." He broke off, thinking for a bit.

"I suppose about 200 years had passed since we last saw you and about 150 since Rin died. We wandered the land and one day we came across a human village. A man did something that pissed Sesshomaru off. I don't even remember what it was, but Sesshomaru killed him and everyone in the village. Laid waste to the whole area, he did" Jaken drank long from his cup.

"The thing is, there lived a witch in the village. Wasn't home at the time. She returned just as the dust started to settle revealing my lord standing in the center of the carnage."

"Her scream..." Jaken's words sent a chill down her spine. You could tell by his eyes and tone that the scream itself still haunted him.

"When she finally stopped... She cursed him. To lose his power. Cursed him to live the rest of his life as the weakest human. She knew that, with Rin gone, the thing most important to him was his power. So she took it away."

Kagome stared out the window over the top of Jaken's head, lost in thought. This was a lot to take in. There were witches? Human witches? There were just so many things she didn't know yet.

"My lord struck her down where she stood, and we continued on our way. Over the next 50 years my lord aged rapidly, well certainly for a demon. At first, we didn't notice. We didn't think the witch had held any true power. By then it was too late.

She spoke the first thing that popped into her head.

"Well, if he was cursed isn't there a way to break it? That's how it always is in fairytales" It was perhaps a bit naïve but, it was the best they had.

Jaken's eyes saddened and his shoulders slumped. "Yes, there is." His defeated look didn't exactly go with the answer. Wasn't it a good thing? Then again, they had had quite a long time to break it, with no apparent success.

"She saw his heart was frozen and so to lift the curse his heart must be thawed."

Well, shit.

.

.

.

"What about you?" She asked. "I'm just old" he grumbled.

* * *

A/N:

The title of this chapter is from the Neil Young song – Only Love Can Break Your Heart

Sesshomaru will actually show up in the next chapter! Yay!

I snuck in a little Megamind reference :) I just couldn't help myself.

I'm also working on making some cover art. But now I need sleep.

A Little bonus info:

Yamamoto: Base of the mountain, a very common Japanese surname. I figured that Sesshomaru would have gone into hiding once he became weak and lived as a human. Until the Meiji era (1868-1912) the common folk didn't have family names. During this period, it became law to register a family name. Many chose one that described where they were from.

Now, so far, I've just combined names that I think sound about right together. But Japanese people choose names carefully as they have some way of counting the lines in the kanji, and there are both many lucky and unlucky numbers

The number 4 is very unlucky number in japan, as it is pronounced shi which also means death (therefore the number 4 is also sometimes pronounced as yon). If you go to japan you won't find a hospital room with the number 4, there won't even be a 4th floor. Therefore, Kagome think it's a bad omen that an old person's address is on number 4. It doesn't help that Highway to Hell is playing :)

I'd like to think that, after all the supernatural things she has been through, she has become rather superstitious.


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams

Kagome exited the house, slippers still on. The wooden porch was styled like a traditional engawa but a lower wooden platform expanded further out under the roof in the area in front of the large glass windows to make room for a more western style terrace with a table and a couple of chairs.

The garden was like the rest of the house beautifully designed, very traditional, but clearly had seen better days. Jaken probably had a hard time maintaining it all.

Sesshomaru, though, was not there. Jaken led her to the left around the corner of the building and there he was, sitting hunchbacked in a Victorian wheelchair, staring out into the garden. She approached him carefully, but he didn't appear to notice. If it hadn't been for his long white hair and the markings on his face she wouldn't have recognized him. He looked ancient.

Which he technically was... But he wasn't supposed to look it!

The tired looking gray cotton kimono he was wearing wasn't helping.

"Sesshomaru?" Kneeling in front of him she tried to gain his attention. She saw his hand tightening around the right armrest at the sound of his name.

"I'm Kagome. I used to travel with Inuyasha. Do you remember?" There were only small signs that he heard her. His eyes narrowing slightly. But he continued to stare into the garden.

"I'm here to help. In any way that I can. I wasn't really prepared for a curse to be honest, but I'll do some research. Maybe there's something I can do." No reaction.

Kagome sighed. This was bad.

"He doesn't really speak much, even less than he used to. Doesn't even really react to most things. I'm afraid he's given up completely." Jaken said nervously.

She did some quick math. "Did you say that he got this old in 50 years?" Jaken gave a short nod.

"Then he's been like this for 250 years?! It's no wonder he's given up. Being stuck inside your own head for so long is enough to drive anyone completely bonkers!" As always, her mouth started running, completely forgetting the statuelike Sesshomaru sitting in front of her. But there was still no reaction.

Standing quickly, Kagome tossed her head in the direction they had come from. As Jaken followed her back into the house Kagome started talking a little more subdued, laying out the beginning of a plan.

"On the subject of the curse, maybe if I do some research, I can do something about it. You said it was a human witch so maybe I can undo it with reiki. But I'll need to do a lot of research. And I'll probably need to examine him.

"Since I honestly don't think he would react too kindly to me touching his as of now that will have to wait." Kagome automatically grabbed the abandoned teacups on the dining table, went to the kitchen area and put them in the dishwasher. Leaning against the counter she continued:

"Now, I suspect he probably has a severe depression which takes time to tteat. Unfortunately, I doubt we would even be able to get a psychiatrist or psychologist to come up here. They would probably run away like everyone else. So, we'll have to make do.

"I have some education on the subject as the isolated elderly tend to fall prey to the disease, but not nearly enough. So I'll need to research on that as well." Jaken was listening raptly, eyes bulging. If he had had a notepad, he would have been taking notes.

"As for what we can do now, I'll go grab my bag as I'll need my tablet. Then you will show me around, show me how you go about your day and all that. After which we can discuss how I can assist."

Completely in business mode Kagome started marching towards the front entrance.

After picking up her handbag and suitcase, she chucked the car keys up under the sun visor and headed back to the house. As she returned, she saw Jaken wheeling Sesshomaru into another room. The bathroom, she realised a while later at the sound of flushing. Sesshomaru was then pushed to the dining table where Jaken served a cold pre-prepared lunch directly from the fridge. The chopticks where forgone, a spoon the better alternative, as he shakily started eating. It was a sad sight.

"I'll show you to your room" Startled out of her distracted musings Kagome followed Jaken into a simple room with a bed, desk, wardrobe and a door leading to a small en-suite bathroom.

The tour followed. She was shown Sesshomaru's bedroom where she was pleased to see an adjustable bed. His en-suite bathroom was a fully equipped handicap bathroom, there were armrests by the toilet and anti-slip floor in the shower and a stool to sit on.

Everything seemed to be in order, and Jaken had explained how they had managed to get part of the house renovated a decade ago. It had cost a lot more than it should but with Sesshomaru's youki freaking people out, it was necessary to get the job done. Kagome could only imagine how they had managed before.

xxxx

Days started to pass as they settled into a routine. Kagome would help with cooking, cleaning and whatever other tasks needed to be done: grocery shopping, weeding in the garden. In the evening she would study. She had found a small library during her exploration of the rest of the house, that contained a large collection of old books. She had discovered a few that she hoped might give her some insight in human witchcraft. Though she, kinda, doubted it.

Sesshomaru spent the day staring into nothing, probably lost in lonely memories.

She never did her actual job of helping Sesshomaru as he would hiss and snarl if she came too close. She strongly suspected that, while fear of her miko powers played a part, it was mostly his pride that prevented him from accepting her help in dressing, going to the toilet and showering.

She decided to give him time. He had, after all, eventually learnt that she wasn't poisoning his food.

She spent much of her free time exploring the grounds. It was just like it was in the sengoku period. Sesshomaru apparently owned the whole mountain and protected it from modern development. Though it was probably Jaken that had done most of the work.

Behind some trees she found a small building, an old stable building she realized. Curious by nature, she went to investigate. And there she found the reason why Jaken disappeared for about an hour every day. Inside in the hay lay the two-headed dragon that used to travel with Sesshomaru. What where their names again? She approached slowly, but they just watched her out the corners of their eyes, heads slumped in the hay. They too had apparently felt the years and were weak with old age.

"Hello" Kagome smiled. She crouched in front of them and scratched them on their snouts. They rumbled with pleasure and pressed against her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your names"

They just looked at her and then gave a snort. One after the other. Somehow it clicked. "Ah-Un!"

She ended up spending an hour just talking and petting noses. Before going She even gave them a good belly rub. They were sad that she left, and she couldn't help but notice how everyone here were lonely.

She decided to visit them daily after that.

xxxx

Finally, the day arrived, 16 days after becoming a part of the Yamamoto household. She got the message that the package had been delivered down by the start of the driveway. She frowned at that. Of course, she couldn't have expected them to deliver to the house. That would not have gone well. She still woke up in the middle of the night not being able to breathe due to the suffocating youki all around.

But this meant that she would have to drive all the way down the mountain, and she would need to bring Jaken as he, obviously, had to buy the most expensive and excessively large stuff on the market and so, she would not be able to get it into the car on her own.

It took a whole hour to drive down, find a way to get it into the car and drive back, very carefully. It was precious cargo after all.

"I'm not sure I would say this was worth it. With the price and the trouble with getting it here and we still need to get it up on the wall. Somehow. A smaller one would have been fine." Kagome grumbled. But despite it she couldn't help but feel giddy. Having a younger brother had instilled some awe at fancy technology. Souta would be so jealous!

The huge tv was unpacked and together they had managed to get it onto the wall. It had been a bit touch and go for a while, but they had survived. Most importantly, the tv had survived.

The thought of all the money that would have gone out the window if they had dropped it made Kagome want to cry.

As Kagome sat on the couch and fiddled with the settings, she felt eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru who was sitting by the dining table with a pot of tea. It could only be him. Jaken was with Ah-Un.

He was pretending to look at something else. He was so obvious. Didn't he realize that he always stared straight ahead. But he wasn't now.

Shaking her head, she stood up, went to him and wheeled him over next to the couch. Then she brought the teapot and teacup to the coffee table and gave him a refill. He was careful not to touch her.

"It's a tv." She explained. "You can watch movies on them. It's, uh, moving pictures. With sound."

She went back to the remote to get the settings in order. "Aha!" Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sesshomaru give a start. She snickered.

"It should be working now. Now, we can't receive normal channels but I have Netflix and HBO so that should work."

Shesshomaru had a confused look on his face. Well, there was a hint of it. If Kagome had to say so herself, she thought she had gotten quite good at reading his non-expressions.

She logged in to Netflix with a bit of difficulty (stupid remote) but paused at the front page. What to choose? She didn't want to freak out Sesshomaru too badly. Would real people be too much? Maybe anime was better. Maybe a kid's show? She ended up picking The Dragon Prince. It had action and story and most importantly no real people. Her biggest fear was that he would whip out his poison whip and melt the tv. It was hard to say if he even were able to do so.

She didn't want to take that chance.

It went supprisingly well. Sesshomaru was at the very least staring at the screen. The expression on Jakens face when he returned made it all worthwhile. That imp could gawk like no other.

xxxx

Ah loud thump, followed by an even louder squawk and a panicked "My lord!" sent Kagome running to the bathroom. Sesshomaru was currently getting a bath, and the sounds didn't bode well.

She found him lying on the floor, having slipped of the stool and knocking it over in the process. Jaken had dropped the showerhead to rush to his side causing water to spray out onto the floor.

Her socks were soaked through when she reached them. Sesshomaru would have none of it. He hissed and growled and spluttered.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" She was getting tired of his bullshit.

"I'm not going to purify you! I don't want to hurt you! But your attitude is seriously starting to make me reconsider!"

He just snarled as he pathetically fumbled to reach the towel hanging over the toilet armrest. "God, can you stop being such a prude! The old you wouldn't even have blinked if I saw you nude!"

She was on him in the blink of an eye, getting an arm under his. "Jaken, the stool." Despite Sesshomarus thrashing she heaved him up onto the stool and stepped away to let him catch his breath. "You're lucky you still have strong bones you know" she said, having calmed down. "An old human could have easily broken their hip falling like that."

She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the showerhead from the floor. "Behave and this will be over very soon.

"I'll do the hair, Jaken you do the rest" Shampooing went rather painlessly, and he eventually stopped growling. She could have sworn she heard a pleased growl at some point, but it stopped immediately. So, he noticed too. She held back a chuckle.

His long hair turned out to be incredibly annoying to dry. He was now sitting on his bed, dried, in a clean kimono, and was surprisingly civil. This was taking way too long, but Sesshomaru appeared to enjoy it. He had even closed his eyes.

"Have you ever considered cutting your hair?" His eyes snapped open and he snarled in response. She just had to ruin it. Nothing surprising there. She really had no filter. Oh, well.

She finished up by braiding his hair and went to check on Jaken who was trying to clean up the mess in the bathroom. He looked up and wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Almost done" he said. "Can you put out lunch while I finish?" she nodded in response and returned to sesshomaru.

She managed to refrain from telling him to be a good boy while she got him back into the wheelchair. That was probably for the best. He only growled a little as she assisted him into the chair.

This was progress.

She could now touch him without risking getting her hand bitten off.

Next step was to get him to use his big boy words.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter title: Dreams (Song by Fleetwood mac)

Another chapter is up. I still have issues with the doc manager. First version of the document is alway gibberrish... But I am finding my way :)

An engawa is a tradtional japanese type of porch which surrounds most of the house.

I thought maybe I should mention that Sesshomaru only has one arm in the story, it has not magically returned. I haven't added any details about it. Not yet. Though to avoid confusion I'm making a little statement.

Especially since I might fuck up in the future. I did accidentally give him two arms somewhere in the beginning of the chapter, but it was caught in the first proof reading. Hopefully I will continue to catch such little mistakes.

Please leave a review! I would like some constructive criticism :)

I'm still not sure how I feel about writing in the humor genre. I might fail spectacularly.

So, if it suddenly changes to drama somewhere in the future you have be forewarned ha ha x)


End file.
